My Mixed Up Life
by Eri Berry
Summary: Max is a witch. Yes you heard me, a witch. When the flock mysteriously disappears Max is invited to attend Hogwarts. When her name is drawn out of the Goblet Of Fire Will she survive the tournament? And will she ever see the flock again? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 DUMBLE WHO?

**A/N Hey guys please read and review!**

So, here we are, looking for a new camp site in the woods... again. Yep, you guessed it, it's me, Max. The flock and I have just saved the world by destroying itex. We're 'laying low' for a while till the world calms down a little. But Gazzy and Iggy don't know the meaning of 'laying low'. The reason we had to get a new camping spot in the first place was because they blew up the last one and set the entire forest on fire...

"Hey guys!" I believe Nudge said something about a clearing, but I could hardly hear her over the wind. For all I knew she could be saying 'I WANT FOOD!' But I'm guessing she's wasn't... Mostly because I could see the clearing I believe that she was talking about.

"Okay guy, lets head down!" I yelled over the rushing wind to the exhausted flock

_Max, Nudge is really hungry, and so am I. Can we please eat soon?_ That was Angel. My little mind reader.

_Okay tell her that I'll go get food. _I replied in my mind.A few seconds later Nudge looked at me with an expression that was clearly a 'thank you'.

"I'll meet you at that clearing over there," I said pointing to the small gap in the trees. "I'm gonna go get us some food." I said as they start to descend.

I veered off towards the closest town and landed just behind the local store. I pulled on a bulky jumper to hide my wings before I walked in. I grabbed mostly tinned food and a few chocolate bars as a surprise. They haven't had chocolate in ages.

Behind the counter was a platinum blond teenager with a nail file in her hand. Uhhh, kill me. I walked up and put my items on the counter. She is paid no attention whatsoever, she continued to file away at her already perfect nails.

"Uhhh, hello?" She looked up, finally realising I was here "You have a customer, do your job." She was about to say something but I interrupted her. "Uh uh uh! The customer is always rite!" I said smugly. She tries a death glare but it failed. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"That will be twenty nine fifty." She said snidely. I paid with the money that the flock and I had managed to pick up from here and there left the store. I walked to the back of the store, took off my jumper and with groceries in hand, flew off to meet the flock.

It's not a long flight to the clearing, only about ten minutes. I was about to land when I noticed the silence, normally Nudge would be talking non-stop or Iggy and Gazzy would be building a bomb. All I could hear is the wind, which has died down a lot since I first left.

I took the cautious approach and flew over the clearing to have a look. When I decided it was safe to go in, I doubled back and landed in the centre of the small clearing. I took a few seconds to take in my surroundings, nothing but a couple foot prints. It's like they were hardly ever here. Maybe this is the wrong clearing? I thought to myself, but then realised that there were no other clearings in the surrounding area anyway.

Something white caught my eye when I was looking for any signs as to where the flock would be, I slowly walked over to it and took a long hard look. I bent over and picked it up, bringing it close to my face.

A pure white feather.

I looked back down and saw a few different coloured feathers scattered around the small clearing. I started to panic, 'what if there's a new kind of eraser? No, we destroyed the school. _What if their dead?' _ That was the one that scared me. 'Why am I thinking that? The flock are not dead, they can't be. '

'CRACK!' I whirred around ready to kick butt, but stopped when I saw a old man standing in the clearing with me.

He looked about two hundred and fifty thousand years old. He had a long white beard and a pair of half moon glasses perched on the end of his nose. He wasn't much of a threat, but I don't know how he got this close to me without me realising.

"I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said slowly. A school? You gotta be kidding me, the flock and I don't do school.

"Dumble-who?" I asked. What kind of a name is Dumblesnore?

"Max-"

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" I asked cutting him off.

"I know your father, Jeb Batchelder. He asked me to find you, and I believe I already introduced myself." He said with a sympathetic smile on his face. "If you come with me I can explain what happened to your flock."

Holey shit! How does he know about the flock? Oh yeah, Jeb told him.

"You know where they are!"

"Max-"

"Don't Max me! Tell me where they are!" I know this may seem harsh but they're my family. I grew up with them and raised them. We saved the world together.

"Max, they're all dead." I gasped loudly then ran at the old man to threaten him some more. But before I could make contact he pulled something out of his pocket and yelled.

"potato!"

I crashed into an invisible wall which appeared in front of him out of nowhere. I looked at the object in his hand and saw a stick. What?

Then it hit me, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He thinks he's magic!

"Come with me and I'll explain everything, I promise." What if he's lying. The flock will wonder where I am, but what if he's not and they're dead. I'll go with him, but as soon as something fishy happens I'm out of there.

"Fine. But you have some serious explaining to do!" I yelled as I walked in the direction I thought he came from.

I just got to the trees when I heard him cough. So I turned around and walked back towards him.

"You coming?" I asked, but he simply held out his arm for me to take. Oh, I forgot how old he is. He probably needs help to walk. I took his hand.

"Take a deep breath Max."

"Wha-" I didn't get to finish my word. It felt like we were travelling a hundred miles an hour and not at all at the same time, my stomach was filled with butterflies and I was about to be sick. IT. WAS. AMAZING.

When I open my eyes we were standing in a completely different place. In front of me is a massive castle with bridges and watchtowers everywhere. Next to us was a huge lake. I turned around to see what was behind me, a small hut next to a scary looking forest. I would never camp there, not even with the flock. That's how scary looking it was.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Max."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I'M A WHAT?

Trust me when I say, it is a long, long walk to the castle. When we finally got there I realised just how big this place was! Take what you think is huge and multiply it by... a lot. That's how huge this castle is!

"If this is a school, _Professor, _then where are all of the kids?" I asked pointedly.

"Well, school hasn't started this year. The students will arrive in two weeks." He replied as the main doors to the school opened. My eyes grew to the size of tennis balls. The walls were covered in paintings and they moved like they were alive.

Dumbledore started walking towards one of the multiple hallways. I, on the other hand walked up to a painting of a fat man wearing long, baggy purple robes and a funny hat. When I got close I waved my hand in front of his face, and his head followed it.

"Excuse me miss." Said the man in the painting. I jumped a foot in the air, gob smacked. "You have no idea how annoying that is." He continued with a posh, British accent.

I pressed my face up against the wall and looked for wires of any kind. Nothing...

"Max? What are you doing?" Asked Dumbledore who was standing next to me with a small grin on his face.

"looking for wires." I replied shortly.

"Max, I can assure you that there are no wires." He said with a chuckle. "Now, come to my office for a chat." I simply nodded because I was completely speechless.

We walked for a long time, I was constantly looking at the paintings on the walls. They were all whispering and pointing at me. I only heard a few snippets of conversations that are going on between the people in the paintings. "New students early." Said one lady.

In this massive place Dumbledore called the Grand Staircase the stairs actually move. I found this out when I was staring at a particularly odd painting and nearly fell off the end. It was halfway through moving to another door.

We walked through multiple halls and passageways and now we're walking down another corridor. On the left is an ugly looking gargoyle. All of a sudden Dumbledore stopped and looked at it.

"Pineapple lumps." He said. I love those things, but they taste nothing like pineapple...

Then the gargoyle moved to the side and we stepped into a cavity in the wall. I was expecting an elevator, but all of a sudden we started spinning and going up. It's like a spiral stair case unscrewing itself from the ground.

When it stopped, there was a large wooden door in front of us. Dumbledore stepped through and I followed cautiously.

His office is a circular room, the walls are were covered in old looking books. In the centre of the room there is a large wooded desk with all sorts of odd looking contraptions on it. Behind the desk is an archway which leads to a big window. All of a sudden I felt that I needed to jump out and fly away.

"This is Fawks." Dumbledore said indicating to a huge fiery red bird. "He's a phoenix." He's also beautiful. He is stared at me with his intelligent eyes. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk.

"Have a seat Max there is a lot we need to talk about." He told me all about the wizarding world and a kid named Harry Potter. **(A/N I can't be bothered explaining all this. If you have read the books he just loosely explained the first three) **It turns out Voldemort, the mass murderer and his bunch of Death eaters, were responsible for the flocks death. The only reason I wasn't crying was because I was still taking all of this fabulous information in. Give me a few hours and I'll be crying like a baby after I stole its candy.

Then he dropped the bomb shell. "Max, you're a witch." I just stared at him. "Your mother is a witch too." Hmm... so that's how mum's chocolate chip cookies are so good...

"Uhhh..."

"I would like you to attend my school. You would need lots of catch up lessons to get to the same skill level as your peers. If you decide to attend we can travel into Diagon Alley tomorrow and purchase all your school supplies."

"And what if I decide not to attend?" I asked.

"We will wipe your memory and dump you back in that forest. You will have no idea why the flock is dead." He answered. "If you choose to stay, the spells we have set up around the school will prevent anyone from finding you."

This could be a new start for me, no more hiding, no more running. If I get my memory wiped then I will never know about any of this, and I won't get an opportunity to cause Voldemort some harm. And by the sounds of it, I can probably team up with this Harry kid and kill Voldemort.

"Well... Magic school it is..." Maybe I can live a slightly normal life here.

"Good, now about your wings. You can show people here, you are safe. You can fly whenever you want. Are you okay with that?"

"Let me get back to you on that one." I need to think long and hard about this.

Even at a magic school filled with witches and wizards, I don't think they will except me for who- what I am. No matter where I go, I will always be an outsider.

"Okay then. You will be sorted with the first years when the rest of the school arrives. Until then you can stay in the room of requirement on the seventh floor."

"Okay... When is dinner?" What? I had to ask, I'm a growing bird girl...

"All the staff are already in the dining hall," He said as he stood up. "We must introduce our new student, and weather you like it or not _they_ must know about the wings." I sighed loudly at the thought of showing them my wings, I guess I'll never get used to the idea of revealing my secret.

We walked to the dining hall, down the Grand Staircase and to the large doors of the Great Hall.

"Here we are!" Dumbledore said happily as the doors opened to reveal a MASSIVE room with a small round table in the middle. I'm guessing when there are students there are a lot more...

We quickly walked over and Dumbledore took a seat at one of the remaining chairs. I sat in the other, next to a hairy giant and a very little man.

"Everyone, This is Max. Max this is everyone!" Said Dumbledore excitedly. "Let the feast begin!"

As if by command the table was suddenly filled with bowls of all the food you could dream of. I got lots of funny looks from some of the teachers after I piled my dinner plate high with food, then I want back for seconds... and thirds. They were probably surprised by how much food I was eating. Well they ain't seen nothing yet! I haven't had a good meal in ages.

"Okay everyone state your name and the classes you teach please." Said Dumbledore after everyone had finished eating. Great a 'get to know you game.'

"Ello, I'm Hagrid., The grounds keeper" Said the giant to my right.

"Professor Flitwick, charms." The little man to my left.

I was soon acquainted with everyone at the table. Then it was my turn. "Uhh, Hey, I'm Max. New kid."

"There is something you should all know about Max." Stated Professor Dumbledore.

I rolled my eyes and slowly stood up. I removed my jumper and extend my beautiful tan brown wings. There are gasps, ohhhhhhhhs and ahhhhhhhhs. I put on my jumper hiding my extra limbs and sat back down.

"That's bloody amazing!" Said Hagrid breaking the awkward silence.

"Max needs catch up lessons that's why she's here early." Explained Dumbledore. "She only found out about being a witch today. I think she's taking it pretty well!"

There was a chorus of okay and sure.

I must admit, I kinda like this place a little bit already...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 DIAGON ALLEY

After eating, Dumbledore took me on another long walk. We ended up walking down an empty hall which split in two direction at the end. He stoped at an empty looking wall. But for all I know its a portal to a magical world...

"Walk back and forth along this wall and think, 'I need somewhere to stay." I did what I was told for once in my life.

I started walking. I need a place to stay. I need a place to stay. I need a place to stay. It was my fourth passing and I was starting to doubt Dumbledore. Then all of a sudden something on the wall caught my eye. I look up at the wall and I didn't believe what I saw.

There was a beautiful wooden door. It had swirly designs carved into the wood, and like everything in this school, it was huge!

"This is where you will be staying until you are sorted into a house." Said Dumbledore. "You will find everything you need in there, except for food. I will come and get you tomorrow morning and Hagrid will take you to get supplies."

"Thank you." I said. He better have treasured those two words because I've only said them a few times in my life. He nodded then walks away.

I openrd the large wooden doors to my room and steped inside. It was a smallish room with lush red carpet and wood panelled walls. I walk over to the bed and ploped down. I cryed myself to sleep.

few hours later I woke up and realised that I needed to go... If you know what I mean... As soon at I though about it a door materialised next to the bed. Ahhhhhhhhh... Room of Requirement... I get it now. I did my business then went back to bed.

I was rudely awoken by a loud knock on the door. "Wha?" I asked as I roll off the bed and hit my head on the floor.

"OUCH!" I yelled in pain.

"Are you alright Max?" Asked a voice from the other side of the door.

"Peachy!" I yelled back to the voice.

"Okay Max meet me in front of the school in ten minutes so we can go buy supplies!" Must be Hagrid then...

I went to the loo then tryed to find my way outside.

"Damn it." I muttered as I came up to another dead end. I looked around and saw a window. "Stuff this." I sighed as I walked over to it and opened it as wide as it would go. I looked out and realiseed that I was still on the seventh floor.

I took off my jumper and jumped out the window. I free fell for five stories then snaped out my wings and glideed towards the ground.

I circleed the castle and landed next to Hagrid who was looking at me with an expression of utter astonishment as I put my jumper back on.

"Lets get going." I said quickly.

"Errr.. yeah, sure, " He said slowly. "We'll be taking a port key." He indicat to a toaster sitting on the ground a few metres away.

"That's a toaster... Why is that a toaster?" I asked confused.

"Well, that's hard to explain. Its sort of a teleporter... I guess." He answered as we walked over to the toast-aporter.

"Okay Max, on the count of three reach out and hold on to the toaster," He said as he looked over at me. "One. Two. Three." We both stretched out our hands at the same time. The feeling was kind of like when Dumbledore teleported us to Hogwarts. In conclusion... I loved it!

I looked at my surroundings and saw that we were in a narrow street with old looking shops on either side. There were only a few people in the street walking up and down occasionally stopping to look in a shop window or two. I looked at over Hagrid with a huge grin on my face.

"First things first, lets get you a wand." Said Hagrid.

We were sitting in The Hogs Head drinking butter beers. Hagrid was looking at the list of school supplies I needed. While he had the letter out I decideed to read the entire thing.

_Hogwarts School o f Whitchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear, Maximum Ride,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Fourth year students will require;_

_Uniform_

_Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_One black pointed hat_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Dress Robes for boys and formal dress for girls_

_Books_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_The Standard Book of Spells (grade 4) By Miranda Goshawk_

_Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 Couldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an ow OR a cat OR a toad. Broomstick is also optional for students above first year._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_and_

_Minerva McGonagall_

There were messy ticks next to everything. That is except for broomstick and formal 'dress'. It's not like I'll need a broomstick to fly and there is _**NOT A CHANCE**_ that I will _**EVER**_ wear a dress.

We finished our drinks and Hagrid paid for them. We arrived back in Hogwarts an hour later because we had to take numerous trips by port key to bring all my stuff here. Dumbledore used a levitation spell to get all my stuff up the stairs to the Room of Requirement.

After lunch I started lessons with Professor McGonagall. I had lessons until dinner then went to bed. The next two weeks were the same, eat, lessons, eat, lessons, eat, bed. Until the day that the students arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 THE SORTING

The professors and I all used magic to set up the dining hall. After two weeks of constant lessons from all of them I was completely up to date with all of the magic that the students in my year level already knew. Plus a few more offence and defence spells, like expecto patronum, my patronus is a hawk. That one took me a while to get because I couldn't find a happy enough thought. When I did it was just the flock and I hanging out with Ella and mum at their house in Virginia.

One by one the professors left the dining hall to get the other students from The Hogwarts Express, I followed Hagrid to collect the first years. In the end Dumbledore was the only staff left in the hall. Before we left I looked around at the hall to examine my handy work. I used wingardium leviosa to move all the tables. There was a staff table at the front of the room and four long tables along the hall where the houses were split up.

"Why don't you fly down to the train station Max? None of the students will be there yet." Said Hagrid.

"Sure, this might be my last chance to stretch my wings for a while." I answered him politely. I think he just wanted to see my wings again, but he was to polite to ask.

I slipped my wings out of the robes that I was wearing and took off in the right direction. Random fact about my robes, Flitwick enchanted them so that when I extended my wings two slits would appear so that I could fly, and when I fold them back up they just look like normal robes! Cool huh?

I saw the train station straight away, all the professors besides Hagrid and Dumbledore are already there waiting for it to pull up. I did a steep dive and landed next to professor Flitwick.

"The train will be here any minute." He informed me. I nodded and waited silently. There was a loud whistle and a chugging sound that only I could hear with my expert hearing. Hagrid came running down the hill just in time to see the train stop at the station.

"Just made it." He said puffing between his words.

The train stopped in front of us and hundreds of kids poured out of it. I instantly got separated from Hagrid and all of the other professors.

Someone pushed me so I turn around and see a pale blond haired boy with a smirk on his face.

"Watch where your going!" I yelled at him. From the look on his face I could tell that he pushed me on purpose.

"Do you have any idea who I am!" He yelled back at me. The crowd was slowing down to watch the confrontation.

"No, but from your attitude I do know that you're a Slytherin!" I yelled back at him harshly.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He hissed at me.

I simply gave him a small smile, then he snapped and attacked me without even taking out his wand. He is such an idiot, nobody tries to attacks me unless they want some broken bones.

I dodged his punch easily and snapped out my arm. It connected with his nose and made a cracking sound, definitely broken. He glared at me, well tried...

"Nice moves dude, you've got a bit of blood on your face." I say with a small laugh. In fact, his entire face was covered in blood from his nose. He took out his wand and shouted a spell that I dodged.

He was about to use another spell when we were interrupted by Professor McGonagall who stormed into the circle of students that had surrounded us.

"DRACO! PUT DOWN THAT WAND AT ONCE!" He obeyed still glaring daggers at me. "Max, follow me. We will deal with this later." She said sternly. With a final glance at 'Draco' I follow McGonagall. She lead me through the crowd and back to Hagrid, who was talking to two boys and a girl who looked around my age.

One of the boys had black hair, bright green eyes and glasses, he also had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This must be the Harry Potter Dumbledore told me about. The other boy had very red hair and lots of freckles. The girl had long bushy hair and looked like the book type. Must be Ron and Hermione I thought.

"Ahh, Max, This is Harry, Ron and Hermione, they're in your year level." He said before noticing the mad expression on McGonagall's face.

"What did you do Max?"Hagrid sighed.

"She broke Draco's nose." McGonagall started to say something else when the red head called Ron interrupted.

"What did he do?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Ron!" hissed Hermione. I smiled at that, those two would be perfect together.

"He pulled his wand on me." I said to Ron.

"The bugger deserved it." He said. McGonagall shook her head and left to go and direct other students to the castle.

"What house are you guys in?" I asked the three of them.

"Gryffindor!" They all said at once, it was really funny. I hope I can get into Gryffindor...

"Cool." I said simply.

"Come on Max, We've got to get the first years up to the castle," Said Hagrid. "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME PLEASE!" He yelled as the first years gathered around us.

Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye and wandered over to their friends.

The first years and I all followed Hagrid to the docks and took boats across the lake, then we walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

We arrived at the doors and were handed over to McGonagall. The first years reactions to the paintings were hilarious. I guess I looked the same when I first saw them. Oh the shame...

We arrived outside the Great Hall doors and McGonagall started telling the first years what was going to happen and how we would be sorted. Then she came over to me and said that I was going to be sorted with the first years and then go join my fellow classmates.

When she finished she opened the doors and walked in. I was the first to follow her. I got some odd looks from the students because I was obviously not a first year, I towered above them.

McGonagall introduced me to the school explaining how I was a new student in fourth year. I sat down on the stool in the middle of the room and she placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

_Hmm interesting... _Came a voice in my head. For a second I thought it was 'The Voice' but I hadn't heard from is since I destroyed itex.

_Please Gryffindor. Please Gryffindor. Please Gryffindor. _I keep repeating in my head.

_You definitely have the heart of a Gryffindor._ He said. _You would do well in any of the houses, but your heart lies in..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled loudly for all of the students to hear. I took off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione beckoned me over and I sat in the spare seat next to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

**A/N I've used some of the actual book to explain some of the stuff, so... yeah.**

**Back to the story!**

"Hi I'm Fred!" Whisper-yelled a boy who was sitting opposite me. The sorting of all the first years was still going on so we need to be quiet

"And I'm George!" Whisper-yells another boy who looks identical to the first one. Red hair, freckles and mischievous grins on their faces. They must be related to Ron.

"Hey, I'm Max." I whispered to the twins.

"I believe it is time to sing the Hogwarts anthem!" Said Dumbledore loudly. He whole room broke out in singing... It was not what I was expecting at all.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot!"_

**-TIME SKIP-**

I couldn't stop laughing Fred and George were hilarious! They continued talking about this joke shop that they want to start up some day. Then Dumbledore started his announcements.

"I would like to remind you all that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds for students. As is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"WHAT?" Yelled Harry appalled.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year."

"BANG!" The doors of the Great Hall opened roughly and a tall scary looking man steped inside. He had a wooden leg and one of his eyes was swivelling uncontrollably. Ewwww It wasn't even real, it was made of glass! A huge chunk of his nose was missing and there were angry scars all over his face.

"Ahh, let me introduce your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year!" Said Dumbledore excitedly. 'Professor Moody.' Moody took a seat at the staff table.

"As I was saying. We have the great honour of hosting a very exciting event over a couple of months. An event that has not been held for over a century! It is my great pleasure to inform you that The Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year!"

"You're JOCKING!" yelled Fred loudly.

Dumbledore continued. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was chosen to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities. Until that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Whispered Hermione to herself.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their Short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleons personal prize money.'"

"I'm going for it!" Said Fred and George at the same time.

"There will however, be an age restrictions for your safety." At these words Fred and George went quiet. "You will need to be seventeen or older to have your name considered."

The twins were furious at this and they let out some yells of outrage.

"I will personally be ensuring that no under-age student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." Continued Dumbledore. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

I must admit, I was a little disappointed, It would have been fun.

"It's late and lessons will start tomorrow, so off to bed, all of you. Chop chop!"

Our group of six head up to the Gryffindor common room. We climb all the way up to the top of the Grand Staircase and stop in front po a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" She asked in a sing-songy voice.

"Balderdash." Said Fred. The portrait opened up to reveal the Gryffindor common room. The first thing that I noticed is all the red. There were two red couches in front of a warm red fire. The walls were covered in books and up in the back corner of the room was a chess set with red and white pieces. Did I mention all of the red?

The six of us stayed up and talked for a long time before we actually went to bed. Hermione and I went off to the girls sleeping quarters where I met Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Ginny, Ron's sister before I went to bed.


End file.
